A conventional four-wheel steered vehicle includes steerable front wheels and steerable rear wheels. The steerable rear wheels can be powered and the torques provided to the steerable rear wheels can be varied to facilitate traction, handling, and stability control. When the rear wheels are steered and powered simultaneously, they can be susceptible to losing traction and stability with a roadway causing instability and/or loss of control.